hotwheelsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Hellers4
Creating new casting pages Please do not create new casting pages that only contain the casting template. You are adding no new info and are confusing people as well as duplicating pages as I have mentioned to you before. Please do not do this anymore or I will have to block you. Please listen to me as I do not want to have to do this. BigBadBrad01 18:36, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Hot Rod What casting is called Hot Rod? BigBadBrad01 17:02, 14 July 2009 (UTC) :It was on color shifters hellers4 ::Ok. I am going to delete it then. Try not to make a new casting page unless the car has actually come out. Sometimes, with a list like what was on the 2009 Hot Wheels Color Shifters page, the list features cars under different names because naming/license approvals haven't been made yet. In this case, Hot Rod isn't an actual car. This will avoid confusing circumstances for anyone using the wiki. BigBadBrad01 00:42, 15 July 2009 (UTC) New Casting Page Hey buddy, just wanted to leave you a little reminder when starting a new page to make sure the page for that casting hasn't already been created. Also, be careful with pulling pictures from the internet. Make sure you have the owner's permission. Just trying to help! BigBadBrad01 04:56, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Welcome Hello, and welcome to the Hot Wheels Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Honda Spocket page. Chances are, if you're here, you love Hot Wheels like we do. That's why we like to greet new users personally and provide a few handy suggestions to get them up to speed on how this particular wiki operates. In no time at all, you'll be helping to add to the knowledge base. And now for the tips: *When leaving messages on discussion pages, always finish them by typing ~~~~. This automatically adds your username to the comment so everyone will know who it came from, and when. *When making edits to pages, please leave a short note as to what it was you did. There is a space at the bottom of each page you're editing just for this feature. This helps the other users and the administrators so that they can know at a glance any new changes. You can see all the new changes yourself by clicking on the "recent changes" link found on the left of every page. *You should always try to make new pages look like the pages already created. That way, they will all look uniform and the information they contain will always be in the same place. This makes it easier on everybody to find things. *For information about how to do wiki-related things, check out the FAQ for more tricks. *If you would like tips on photographing Hot Wheels, just about anything you might need to know can be found by clicking on this link: Tips On How To Photograph Hot Wheels. And lastly, if you have any questions or suggestions, please leave a message on my talk page and I'll see if I can help! -- HWC Mongrel (Talk) 19:31, 28 June 2009 Enjoy the Hot Wheels Wiki! If you're going to start a new casting page, click on the casting first, please! Thank you! Fclass 13:39, 29 June 2009 (UTC) oooh no u didn't! Sorry 2 tell u but lancer don't suk!!JapSkylineDrifter 09:09, October 9, 2009 (UTC) lancers do suck. chargers rock. Hellers4 Nooooooooo don't talk rubbish!JapSkylineDrifter 01:59, October 10, 2009 (UTC)